Just Because
by Zillionz
Summary: Sonny and Chad. They've always been enemies. That is, in public. But what happens when a little bit of the truth starts to show after a shopping trip? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


A/N: If this gets enough reviews, I'm thinking of making this into a short multi-chapter :) I hope you enjoy it!

Summary of Chapter: Sonny needs someone to take her Christmas shopping... guess who comes to help?

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I pressed speed dial number one on my phone, and crossed my fingers behind my back. It was my last hope of getting any Christmas shopping done.

"Let me hear you say heeey!" I rolled my eyes as the familiar voice floated through my phone.

"Hey Chad!" I said, using the sweetest voice I could muster.

"What do you want Sonny?" Man, he was good.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Sonny, I'm not an idiot. You're using that sweet voice you always use when you want something. And besides, I know people."

"Ok, first of all, you don't "know" people. Secondly, will you please take me shopping?"

"No way."

"Pleeease Chad?"

"No." Time for plan B. I began to whimper.

"Sonny, don't cry, please!"

"But I have no one to take me, and Christmas is in a week!"

"Why don't you ask Blondie or Dora?"

"Because _Tawni _is shopping with Portlyn, and-"

"Tawni?"

"Blondie."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, _Zora _is well... Zora."

"What about Cloudy and Rainy?"

"Can you just take me?"

"Say the magic words."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I can't."

"Say it."

"I won't."

"Saay it."

"Chad D-Dylan Cooper is the... g-greatest a-actor of o-ur gene-ration."

"Say it all together."

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION!!!!" I heard gasps from the prop house.

"I'll pick you up in a couple minutes."

Mission accomplished.

~*Chad's POV*~

"You've got to be kidding me." Sonny and I had gone to just about every store in L.A to find what she needed. Despite the fact that I was exhausted, it was actually.... dare I say it, fun. There were only two gifts left. Sonny's mom's and Tawni's.

"Come on Chad! It'll be fun!"

"No way am I going in there. Can you imagine what it will do to my image?"

"It's just Macy's, Chad. The paparazzi probably have a picture of you Christmas shopping with me already anyway. We've been out for nearly 4 hours. It's about 11."

"Good point. But that doesn't mean I'll go in there."

"You're the greatest actor of our generation?"

"You already used that one."

"Pweeease Chaddy?"

"Don't ever call me Chaddy." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes looked up at me. There was no way I could refuse those.

"Fine, come on." She squealed like a little girl. I really had to learn how to make myself immune to those eyes...

~*~

"Excuse me, do you carry Coco Moco Coco lipstick?" Sonny asked for the thousandth time that day. Who would have thought it would be so hard to find?

"No." the platinum blonde at the counter said, her tone sharp. Sonny sighed. My heart practically broke at the look in her eyes. She looked so sad.

"Here, let me try. I mean, no one can say no to the CDC." Sonny rolled her eyes. Time to turn on the charm.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Ye- Oh my god, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!!"

"The same." I said, giving her a gorgeous smile. The girl swooned. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sonny roll her eyes again.

"Wh-what can I do for you Mr. Cooper?"

"My friend here needs some Coco Moco Coco. Do you happen to carry it?"

"I'm sure we can order some for you Mr. Cooper." the girl was practically hyperventilating. "We'll contact you as soon as it gets here."

"Thank you so much, Veronica." I said, reading her name tag, before I walked away dragging Sonny with me.

"Oh my god, Chad Dylan Cooper knows my name!!" an excited voice screamed from behind me.

"And that's how you do it Sonshine." I said, shooting Sonny a smirk.

~*Sonny's POV*~

"Wow, they're all so gorgeous!" I exclaimed. We were standing at the jewelery counter, looking for a present for my mom. Something caught my eyes. It was perfect. A pendant in the shape of a knot hung on a silver chain. I glanced at the price tag. $1,300? There was no way I could afford that. I sighed and moved along.

"How about this one?" Chad asked holding up a pendant. It was reasonably priced, and I knew my mom would love it.

"It's perfect Chad." I said, as I paid for it. He just smiled.

~*~

"Thanks for taking me Christmas shopping Chad," I said as he dropped me off at my apartment.

"No problem Sonshine." There was an awkward silence.

"We should do this more often." He said. I glanced at him in surprise. There was a sincere look in his eyes.

"Yea, we should."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"See you." I said. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to my apartment.

~*Christmas Eve*~

"Delivery for Sonny Munroe." A UPS man stood at my doorway. I never ordered anything. Nevertheless, I took it from him.

"Thank you. Are you sure it's for me, though?"

"Positive." He said before rushing off.

I opened the box to find a whole box full with Coco Moco Coco. Tawni was going to love this. Under all the lipstick was a note.

_"Next Friday, 1:00."_

* * *

A/N: Awww! Wasn't that sweet? I just love fluff. And you know what would be even sweeter? Reviews!!

Dark Chocolate: You loved it and would like to see another chapter.

Milk Chocolate: It was ok.

White Chocolate: You hated it. Please tell me why.

P.S: The links to the necklaces Sonny saw are on my profile.


End file.
